Living Like A Dream
by haebaragi
Summary: YUNJAE. SLASH. Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku benar-benar merasa hidup. Aku teramat mencintaimu, sungguh hanya dirimu yang ku inginkan. Namun karena kebodohanku kau pergi meninggalkanku untuk kedua kalinya. Barangkali ini hanya mimpi buruk. Atau mungkin ini adalah hukuman untukku yang telah menyakitimu. Aku sangat menyesal. Jauh darimu bagaikan hidup namun tak bernapas.


Kalau berkenan, silakan baca prekuelnya terlebih dahulu; Loving You Like Crazy.

.

.

* * *

–_**LIVING LIKE A DREAM**__–_

* * *

.

.

"_Bagaimana?"_

_Mata belok yang jernih itu memandang dengan harap-harap cemas, yang sukses memunculkan sisi jail dari seorang Jung Yunho. Pemuda bermata sipit itu lantas mengernyitkan keningnya sembari meletakkan sendok bergagang panjang yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk mencicipi sup iga sapi yang dimasak untuknya._

"_Mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?" godanya._

"_Tentu saja aku ingin kau berkata apa adanya," jawab _namja_ cantik bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong tersebut, "—kau harus berterus terang."_

_Yunho lalu mencebikkan bibirnya dengan tak acuh, "Tidak enak." Tetapi sebelah tangannya menyilangkan dua jari di belakang punggungnya._

_Cukup lama tak mendengar sahutan, Yunho makin penasaran akan efek dari gurauannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya sedikit menengadah ke samping kirinya di mana Jaejoong berdiri. Dan sontak matanya terbeliak melihat air mata Jaejoong yang menganak sungai._

_Berikutnya Jaejoong membereskan mangkuk di meja makan dan membawanya ke konter dapur. Ia membeku seketika, dan mulutnya jadi menganga saat _namja_ cantik itu membuang seluruh masakan yang sebagian besar bahkan baru diangkat dari kompor._

"_Yak, Boo __… __kenapa kau buang semua makan malamku?" protesnya sembari tergopoh menghampiri meja panjang yang berbahan marmer itu, "Aku lapar, Boo __… __dan aku belum makan apapun sejak tadi siang__…__."_

"_Para koki tidak akan keberatan memasak lagi untuk Anda, Tuan Muda Jung Yunho," sahut Jaejoong masa bodoh._

_Memang benar penyesalan selalu datang belakangan, dan sekarang Yunho merasakan buah dari kejailannya; Jaejoong merajukinya._

"_Ternyata aku memang tidak berbakat." Jaejoong menggerutu sembari mencuci peralatan yang kotor, "Padahal Umma pandai memasak__…__. Kata Umma, dulu Appa juga seorang koki andal di restoran tradisional, tapi aku—"_

_Jaejoong menghela napas panjang seraya memutar uliran keran. Namun karena terlalu emosi, air yang keluar terlalu deras hingga terciprat ke kaus Yunho yang berada di sebelahnya._

"_Apa sia-sia saja aku belajar di akademi kuliner?"_

_Jaejoong tak berhenti meracau, sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Yunho untuk menyela,_

"_Mungkin sebaiknya aku mengundurkan diri, lalu bekerja saja di _coffee shop_ yang waktu itu menawariku jadi barista setelah melihat kemampuanku di kompetisi tingkat provinsi. Sungguh aku menyesal sudah mematuhi laranganmu, Tuan Posesif-Yang-Sok-Protektif."_

"_Jae__…." Yunho berusaha merayu Jaejoong sambil menarik-narik ujung celemek bunga-bunga yang dikenakan _namja_ cantik itu, "Aku cuma bercanda tadi, Boo … sumpah."_

_Bukannya luluh, Jaejoong malah iritasi melihat Yunho yang memajang tampang imut dengan sepasang mata yang berkedip lucu. Dua jari indah yang dijentikkan di depan wajahnya pun tidak mempan sama sekali._

"_Pokoknya jangan memintaku untuk memasakkanmu lagi." Jaejoong benar-benar sedang mengambek, "Mulai sekarang aku mogok masak."_

_Jaejoong kembali meneteskan air mata seraya melepaskan celemeknya yang berikutnya ia taruh di tangan Yunho. Ia lalu dengan cueknya meninggalkan Yunho yang mencak-mencak sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas._

.

.

_I've just realized what I live for and where I head to,  
it was you__…._  
_Is there anything I can do, except feeling sorry?_

.

.

Yunho menyeka lelehan air matanya dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak sedang menggenggam kemudi. Ia melajukan mobilnya menuju halte bus terdekat demi menemukan Jaejoong yang kembali meninggalkannya. Kini pikirannya teramat kalut dan rasa takut yang tak asing lagi-lagi menyusupi hatinya. Sungguh ia tidak ingin merasakan kehilangan lagi.

Ia benar-benar menyesal. Karena kebodohannya, Jaejoong pergi lagi dari sisinya. Jika lima tahun silam Jaejoong masih memberikan harapan untuk bersatu kembali, kali ini _namja_ cantiknya itu bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sebelum meninggalkan kediamannya.

Ia makin tergugu ketika terbayang air mata Jaejoong yang turun di sela tatapan penuh luka yang dilayangkan kepadanya. Sungguh Jaejoong jarang menangis meski hatinya begitu sensitif, tetapi tadi ia membuatnya menitikkan air mata untuk kesekian kalinya. Tentu Jaejoong teramat sakit hati lantaran ia lebih memercayai ucapan ayah dan istri keduanya yang belum tentu benar.

Padahal seharusnya ia justru membela Jaejoong yang jika ia pikir lagi merupakan pihak yang paling tersakiti. Lantas apabila tuduhan ayahnya dapat dipercaya, bahwa Jaejoong kembali hanya untuk balas dendam, rasanya aneh karena waktu itu Jaejoong sempat menolak ajakannya untuk pulang ke Korea. Sedangkan Jaejoong pun tidak mahir berbohong, apalagi bersandiwara di depannya—yang bila _namja_ cantik itu melakukannya akan selalu ketahuan olehnya.

Tak henti-hentinya bibirnya menggumamkan kata maaf, layaknya mantra yang sanggup membawa Jaejoong kembali. Ia sungguh-sungguh merasa takut. Hanya memikirkan bahwa Jaejoong tak akan ia temukan begitu ia bangun tidur besok pagi sudah mampu membuatnya kehilangan gairah hidup.

Air mata kembali mengaburkan pandangannya. Rasa sesal terus mendominasi hatinya hingga membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

.

.

_I want to stop you leaving me._  
_There's no light without you in my life__….  
__Are you leaving me for letting me learn this lesson?_

.

.

"_Bear, kau kah ini? __… _Aish_, pusing—ngh~ __aku mabuk, Baby~"_

_Rasa lega dan cemas berbaur di hati Yunho. Lega karena akhirnya Jaejoong mengangkat telepon darinya, dan masih cemas lantaran kekasihnya itu ternyata sedang mabuk malam-malam begini tanpa pengawasan darinya. Tadi Jaejoong berpamitan hendak menghadiri reuni yang diadakan teman-teman dari sekolah menengah, namun ia tidak diberitahu di mana acara tersebut digelar. Ia pun teledor karena tidak mencoba menguntit ke mana perginya Jaejoong._

_Barangkali Jaejoong ingin membalasnya yang belakangan datang ke reuni sekolah menengah pertamanya tanpa mengajak Jaejoong, dan ia terlupa dengan ponselnya saat itu hingga tidak membalas hujan pesan yang dikirimkan kepadanya. Padahal ia ingat betul kalau Jaejoong tidak suka bila ia menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama teman-temannya, lebih tepatnya cemburu._

"_Hmm~ __jemput aku~"_

"_Kau di mana?"_

"_Ah ya—di mana ya ini__…__?" Jaejoong mulai meracau, lantas terkekeh tanpa alasan jelas._

_Yunho harus bersabar untuk mengetahui __posisi Jaejoong sekarang. Setelah yakin dengan jawaban Jaejoong, ia lekas melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat karaoke yang tidak jauh dari akademi kuliner yang akan segera meluluskan kekasihnya tersebut._

_Begitu sampai, ia ingin tertawa sekaligus berhasrat untuk mengomeli Jaejoong yang malah terlihat imut-imut dengan posisinya yang sedang duduk memeluk lutut dan menyandar pada lampu jalan pinggir trotoar. Apalagi ditambah adanya penutup kepala rajutan berwarna merah yang ia belikan sebelum musim dingin. Ia yakin orang yang belum mengenal Jaejoong akan terkecoh dengan usia sebenarnya dari namja _baby face_ itu._

"_Kau ngebut, Honey?" racau Jaejoong ketika Yunho membantunya berdiri, "Ugh~ aku juga mual~"_

_Saat Jaejoong sudah bisa berdiri dengan berpegangan padanya, kekasihnya itu malah menolak untuk langsung menuju mobil. Lengannya ditahan oleh Jaejoong agar ia tetap diam di tempat, lalu _namja_ cantik itu seperti memintanya untuk terus saling bertatapan._

"_Cium aku__," Jaejoong melirihkannya tanpa keraguan, "di sini."_

_Serta merta Yunho tampak gelisah. Ia merasa ragu untuk menuruti permintaan Jaejoong. Sejenak ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya, menemukan banyak orang yang hilir mudik dengan pandangan yang sesekali mengarah padanya dan Jaejoong._

_Keraguannya jelas membuat Jaejoong merasa tak senang. Jaejoong terkekeh sarkastis seraya melayangkan tinju yang tak bertenaga ke bahunya. Untungnya ia terus memegangi Jaejoong, sehingga orang terkasihnya itu tidak limbung ke belakang._

"_Lihatlah, inilah dirimu yang sebenarnya," Jaejoong terkekeh miris, "—inilah tembok yang bahkan membuat kita tidak bisa berkutik!"_

_Mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong, ia tahu bahwa tak semestinya ia menolak. Buru-buru ia melepaskan jaket _hoodie_nya dan menutupi kepala hingga wajah Jaejoong dengan tudungnya. Ia menyisakan sedikit celah di sekitar mulut Jaejoong, sebelum memajukan wajahnya untuk berbagi kehangatan hati di tengah salju yang terus turun._

_Ia bisa merasakan tarikan bibir Jaejoong di tengah ciuman mereka. Ya, Jaejoong tersenyum, namun ia tak tahu apa artinya._

_Untuk pertama kalinya, di tengah lalu lalang para pejalan kaki, mereka __saling __membagi ciuman di sela napas yang tertahan. Ia terpejam meresapinya, di antara rasa yang berkecamuk rumit. Barangkali inilah dunia bebas yang ingin ditunjukkan Jaejoong kepadanya__.__ Ia merasa Jaejoong akan mengajaknya berlari dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat di mana cahaya pun tidak bisa menembus tembok kukuhnya. Dan mungkin di sanalah mereka dapat menemukan cinta sejati__._

_Memang Jaejoong yang pertama kali menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Jaejoong pulalah yang meyakinkannya bahwa setinggi dan setebal apapun tembok yang menghalangi mereka akan mampu diruntuhkan bersama._

.

.

_There's only regret left in me.  
I couldn't see, even with my eyes open._  
_My eyes used to be covered with fear__…__._

.

.

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya di belakang bus yang hendak membawa para penumpang dengan tujuan Bandara Incheon. Ia tidak yakin, namun ia berharap Jaejoong menjadi salah satu di antara mereka. Ia melangkah penuh harap mengitari bus lantaran pintunya sudah ditutup. Langkahnya berhenti di depan satu jendela ke jendela lain—berharap melihat Jaejoong yang menduduki salah satu bangku. Dan ia tak peduli mendapatkan tatapan ganjil dari beberapa orang di sekitarnya.

"Jaeee!" teriaknya kalap sembari memukulkan telapak tangannya ke badan bus ketika kendaraan besar itu mulai melaju. Ia lantas mengamati sekeliling, masih berharap melihat _namja_ cantik yang membawa koper kecil berwarna gelap.

Ia bergegas memasuki mobilnya, dan kembali melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Bandara Incheon. Yang terpikir olehnya saat ini bahwa Jaejoong akan kembali ke Paris, meski—sekali lagi—ia kurang yakin.

Hal pertama yang ingin diketahuinya setibanya ia di bandara adalah jadwal keberangkatan pesawat menuju Paris. Dan ternyata tidak lama lagi pesawat akan lepas landas. Sembari berjalan cepat mendekati antrean penumpang tujuan Paris, matanya tak berhenti menjelajah kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang. Bibirnya pun belum lelah melirihkan nama Jaejoong di sela titian harapan yang nyaris pupus.

Merasa usahanya sia-sia setelah pesawat tujuan Paris _take off_, ia terduduk di antara deretan kursi yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang sedang menjemput maupun mengantarkan kepergian para anggota keluarga mereka. Dengan pikiran kacau dan suasana hati yang kusut tidak keruan, ia merogoh ponselnya dan men_dial_ nomor Kim Heechul, paman Jaejoong yang hingga kini masih betah tinggal di Paris.

"_Hyung_ … apa Joongie menghubungi _Hyung_?"

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar lantaran Heechul malah bersungut-sungut. Katanya sudah hampir dua bulan Jaejoong tidak menghubungi Heechul, dan ia diomeli karena itu—yang menurut Heechul ia menyita seluruh perhatian Jaejoong sampai-sampai terlupa mengontak paman cantiknya tersebut.

"Terima kasih kalau begitu, _Hyung_ … dan tolong kabari aku kalau Joongie menghubungi _Hyung_…," ucapnya lemah sebelum melisankan terima kasih sekali lagi, lantas memutuskan sambungan.

Ia beruntung lantaran Heechul tidak curiga, sehingga tidak menimbulkan pertanyaan yang macam-macam. Hanya saja _namja_ yang tak kalah cantik dari Jaejoong itu sudah menduga kalau ia sedang ada masalah dengan sang keponakan.

.

.

Yunho memasuki kamarnya menjelang tengah malam. Sepulang dari bandara, ia minum-minum sedikit di bar yang biasa ia datangi bersama kawan satu klubnya di sekolah menengah. Dan suasana hatinya kembali memburuk karena ia tidak mendengar omelan Jaejoong begitu ia pulang dengan membawa aroma alkohol yang menyengat. Selama ini Jaejoong melarangnya ketat mengonsumsi minuman keras lantaran lambungnya kurang sehat.

Kekalutan pun semakin menyergapnya saat mendapati amplop cokelat berisi sejumlah uang yang ditinggalkan Jaejoong di atas tempat tidur mereka. Ia terduduk lesu di tepi kasurnya sembari menahan air mata yang terus mendesak jatuh.

Sebenarnya apa maksud Jaejoong meninggalkan uang-uang yang setahunya adalah seluruh gaji Jaejoong selama beberapa minggu bekerja di restoran Prancis tersebut? Apa Jaejoong menganggap kediamannya sebagai hotel? Jaejoong juga mengembalikan semua kartu kredit maupun debit yang ia berikan. Lantas, apakah Jaejoong sudah tidak memandangnya sebagai suami?

"_Omma_…," sapa Yunho begitu ibunya mengangkat telepon darinya. Barangkali ibunya bisa membantunya menemukan Jaejoong. Ia hanya bisa berdoa Jaejoong mengontak ibunya.

Ia yang ingin menanyakan perihal Jaejoong, sama halnya dengan yang ia cakapkan dengan Heechul, malah didahului wanita yang telah melahirkannya tersebut,

"_Bukankah di sana sudah tengah malam?_"

Memang, tetapi ia ingat kalau di Afrika Selatan masih menjelang malam, makanya ia tidak segan untuk menghubungi ibunya.

"_Apakah ada berita yang begitu menggembirakan? Sampai-sampai membuatmu tidak sabar untuk memberitahuku besok pagi—misalkan saja aku akan segera menimang cucu__…?_" goda Kim Sung Ryung di akhir kalimatnya.

"Ah, itu—maaf karena aku lupa memberitahu _Omma_ sejak jauh hari. Memang benar … Ahra sedang hamil…," jawabnya tanpa antusias.

"_Siapa itu? Aku tidak kenal, dan sampai kapanpun aku cuma punya menantu yang bernama Jaejoong._"

"Anakku dan Ahra—calon cucu _Omma_—juga akan menjadi anak Jaejoong, _Omma_…."

"_Aturan dari mana itu?_" Suara Sung Ryung menunjukkan ketidaksukaan, "_Memangnya kau tidak mau punya anak dari Jaejoong? Kenapa kau malah menghamili wanita lain? Aku kecewa padamu__._"

Yunho makin tertekan sekarang. Ibunya yang biasanya senantiasa mendukungnya, kini terang-terangan menentang langkah yang telah dijalaninya. Ia tahu keputusan yang diambilnya salah, bahkan lagi-lagi menyakiti hati orang terkasihnya. Namun saat itu yang terpikirkan olehnya agar ayahnya merasa puas dan berhenti merecoki hubungannya dengan Jaejoong.

"Tunggu—_Omma_ belum pikun, bukan? Maksudku, itu—sepertinya _Omma_ lupa kalau Jaejoong adalah seorang _namja_ sama sepertiku."

"_Memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau Jaejoong adalah _yeoja_? Apa kau juga akan bilang kalau _umma_mu ini kurang waras dan berbicara melantur—_aigoo_! Jangan-jangan kau belum tahu__…__? Aku kira Jaejoong sudah memberitahumu sejak kau membawanya pulang dari Paris._"

"Memberitahu … tentang apa, _Omma_?"

"_Kalau Jaejoong bisa hamil._"

Yunho terbelalak. Ia belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Bahkan selama ini Jaejoong pun seperti tidak mengetahuinya.

"… _Apa mungkin _umma_ Jaejoong belum sempat memberitahu Jaejoong…?_"

Sung Ryung mulai bercerita bahwa saat itu ia hanya bermaksud membuka candaan dengan Mrs. Kim, lantas ia mengatakan kalau Jaejoong terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang _namja_—mungkin saja dokter yang menangani persalinan Jaejoong dulu salah memutuskan jenis kelaminnya. Tak disangkanya, Mrs. Kim justru membeberkan diagnosis dokter di masa itu—saat Jaejoong sakit-sakitan, yang wajar dialaminya lantaran ia terlahir prematur.

Namun karena pemeriksaan menyeluruh yang dilakukan terhadap Jaejoong yang masih bayi, dokter menemukan ada rahim di dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Orang tua Jaejoong juga baru mengetahui perihal itu, lantaran dokter yang menangani persalinan Jaejoong dulu langsung memutuskan _gender_ putra mereka dari fisik luar saja.

Dokter lantas menduga bahwa Mrs. Kim mengalami infeksi atau kurang gizi selama mengandung Jaejoong. Itu yang dikatakan dapat menjadi penyebab Jaejoong terlahir dengan alat reproduksi ganda. Bisa juga lantaran Mrs. Kim kurang berhati-hati selama mengandung Jaejoong, yang akhirnya mengaku pada Sung Ryung bahwa awalnya wanita itu tidak sadar sedang hamil sampai tiga bulan lamanya, sehingga tidak memerhatikan obat-obatan pereda sakit biasa yang terkadang dikonsumsinya—misalkan saja ketika ia sedang pusing.

Karena kondisi ekonomi keluarga pulalah, rahim di dalam tubuh Jaejoong tidak diangkat, namun kian lama mereka menganggapnya sebagai suatu anugerah bagi putra semata wayang mereka.

"Jae … sebenarnya kau ada di mana sekarang…?" erang Yunho nyaris putus asa setelah untuk sekian kalinya mencoba menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong, namun masih saja tidak aktif.

Ia terus kepikiran perkataan _umma_nya. Bagaimana jika benar bahwa Jaejoong mungkin saja tengah hamil? Bagaimanapun ia tidak pernah menggunakan pengaman sejak mereka berhubungan di Paris kala itu. Kemungkinan tersebut memang selalu ada, dan itu membuat pikirannya makin tak tenang.

Apa Jaejoong kembali meninggalkannya agar ia bisa merasakan semua siksaan batin ini?

_Tidak, Jaejoong tidak mungkin meninggalkannya lagi. Ini pasti hanya mimpi, dan ia akan kembali menemukan Jaejoong besok pagi. Iya, benar, pasti hanya mimpi__…._

"AAARGH!"

Tak ia pedulikan helaian rambutnya yang terlepas dari kulit kepalanya lantaran ia tarik kuat-kuat. Ia kembali frustrasi begitu sadar Jaejoong tak lagi di sisinya karena kedunguannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yak, _Hyung_, kau 'kan sudah janji mau membantuku!" Park Yoochun berlindung di balik tubuh Jaejoong ketika neneknya mengangkat tongkat hendak memukulinya.

"Aku 'kan tidak pernah berjanji. Kau yang memutuskannya sendiri tadi…." Berikutnya Jaejoong terkekeh-kekeh, dan dengan santainya melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk menghidangkan santap malam di meja makan.

"Minggir, Joon, jangan melindunginya! Biar ku hajar cucuku tersayang yang kurang beradab itu!"

Bagaimanapun sayangnya Park _halmoni_ pada Yoochun, ia tetap akan kesal jika cucu semata wayangnya itu tiba-tiba mengaku telah menghamili sang kekasih. Padahal setahunya kekasih Yoochun adalah _namja_ imut yang begitu polos. Ia yakin cucunya yang dulu _playboy_ itu telah meracuni otak dari putra kedua camat Beolgyo yang seingatnya bernama Kim Junsu. Ia memang mulai pikun, tetapi ia masih ingat kepada kekasih Yoochun yang sering diajak ke sana.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia justru merasa senang karena akan segera memiliki buyut. Begitu pun dengan Park _haraboji_ yang kini sedang duduk santai di kursi goyangnya dengan mengulum senyum—mengamati tiga orang yang malah terlihat seperti sedang bermain itu.

"Pokoknya kalian harus menikah sebelum festival panen nanti!"

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja saat pesta panen?" celetuk Yoochun waswas, dan ia masih menggunakan tubuh Jaejoong sebagai tameng.

Biasanya memang kediaman Park yang menjadi lokasi pesta panen yang selalu dirayakan warga Boseong di musim gugur. Barangkali pernikahannya dengan Junsu akan semakin berkesan jika digelar pada hari itu.

Park _halmoni_ terlihat berpikir keras. Sampai lupa dengan tujuannya memukulkan tongkatnya ke Yoochun, karena kini sepotong kayu berpelitur itu kembali ia gunakan untuk menopang berdirinya.

"Boleh juga," sahut Park _halmoni_ sambil menganggut-anggut. Lantas ia meninggalkan Yoochun dan Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar sudah terlupa dengan apa yang tadi membuatnya begitu kesal.

Jaejoong tersenyum geli melihat Yoochun yang mendesah lega sembari mengelus dada. Meski sudah lanjut usia, Park _halmoni_ memang tetap menyeramkan bila sedang murka. Selanjutnya Yoochun membantunya mengangkat sayur bening dari kompor selagi ia menunggu nasinya tanak.

Tiba-tiba ia terpikir akan Junsu yang sedang hamil—yang membuatnya merasa takjub pada awalnya.

_Bagaimana bisa? Junsu adalah seorang _namja, pikirnya saat itu. Memang benar, Junsu kekasih Yoochun terlahir sebagai _namja_, tetapi ada rahim di tubuhnya. Katanya, dulu ibu Junsu mengandung bayi kembar berbeda _gender_, namun setelah lahir ternyata kedua bayinya berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Tidak lama kemudian diketahui bahwa si bungsu memiliki kelebihan berupa rahim. Orang tua Junsu sepakat melarang sang dokter untuk mengangkat rahim itu lantaran ingin Junsu sendiri yang memutuskannya setelah dewasa. Dan ternyata Junsu memilih untuk mempertahankannya.

Junsu sangat beruntung. Jaejoong pun sempat merasa iri padanya. Namun ia juga tak kalah mujur lantaran bisa bertemu dengan mereka selepas dari belenggu ayah mertuanya. Barangkali karena kadar stresnya berkurang itulah, sekarang ia jadi terlihat lebih berisi.

Ia kembali teringat akan malam itu, di mana hujan turun dengan derasnya, yang menandakan pergantian musim dari panas menuju dingin. Musim gugur di pegunungan memang datang lebih awal tahun ini. Ia dalam keadaan basah kuyup ketika mobil Yoochun melintas di dekatnya yang tengah berjalan tak tentu arah di sekitar hamparan perkebunan teh, yang hanya bisa dilihatnya secara terbatas dari penerangan jalan yang tak bekerja dengan baik di saat hujan.

Sekitar lima jam, lamanya perjalanan yang telah ditempuhnya dari Seoul ke daerah Boseong, yang terletak di Provinsi Jeolla Selatan. Dan begitu tiba, ternyata sudah tengah malam. Ia tidak mungkin kembali ke Paris, karena pasti Yunho akan mudah menemukannya. Sedangkan kini sudah sebulan sejak kepergiannya. Ia yang merasa begitu damai tinggal di Boseong, nyatanya belum ditemukan oleh _namja_ yang masih berstatus sebagai suaminya tersebut.

Agaknya benar pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa tempat bersembunyi yang paling aman adalah di sarang musuh, yang dalam hal ini masih di dalam negeri, hingga membuat Yunho tak terpikir ia pergi ke sana. Karena ia memang sudah tidak memiliki sanak saudara di Korea, selain Heechul yang ia yakini masih berada di Paris sekarang.

Namun anggapannya—tentang kerabat yang semestinya hanya sekumpulan orang yang memiliki hubungan darah—langsung berubah semenjak ia bertemu dengan keluarga Park, yang merupakan salah satu pemilik perkebunan teh yang paling berpengaruh di daerah Boseong. Mereka bersedia menampungnya, memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, dan menganggapnya bagian dari famili. Bahkan ia tidak menerima itu semua di rumah suaminya.

Pria dan wanita lanjut usia yang sudah seperti kakek dan neneknya sendiri tersebut malah melarangnya meninggalkan kediaman mereka setelah ia sembuh dari demam akibat kehujanan malam itu. Mungkin lantaran mereka kesepian hanya tinggal bersama Yoochun, cucu mereka yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah.

Namun setelah menerima segala kebaikan mereka, ia juga tidak mau dianggap sebagai orang tidak tahu diri yang tidak mengerti balas budi, sehingga ia meminta izin untuk membantu Yoochun mengelola perkebunan teh mereka yang berhektar-hektar. Dan mereka pun justru berterima kasih, padahal seharusnya ia-lah yang mengucapkannya untuk kesekian kalinya guna membalas jasa mereka yang baginya sudah tak terkira.

Dan di sanalah ia mulai membuka lembaran baru—sebagai Park Jaejoon….

.

.

_Though fate lead us apart,  
it doesn't mean the love has gone.  
__I'm still—I'm still in love with you__…._

.

.

"_Oppa_ … akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali melewatkan makan malam. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu … apalagi _Abonim_ bilang kalau lambungmu lemah…."

"Kalau lapar, pasti aku akan makan tanpa perlu disuruh," balas Yunho dingin yang belum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dokumen-dokumen perjanjian dari perusahaan yang mempekerjakannya sebagai penasihat hukum. Selaku pengacara, spesialisasinya memang hukum perusahaan dan segala yang terkait dengannya.

Merasa diabaikan, wanita yang berstatus sebagai istri keduanya itu meninggalkan ruangannya dengan langkah gontai.

Di saat sendiri seperti inilah ia kembali terbayang sosok Jaejoong. Ia pun sulit mengalihkan pikirannya dari Jaejoong barang sedetik saja, meskipun perhatiannya sudah ia alihkan pada pekerjaannya. Bahkan boleh dibilang kalau belakangan ia terlalu memforsir dirinya untuk bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya.

Ia berangkat ke kantor lebih pagi, lalu menghabiskan waktu di firma jika pada hari itu sudah tak ada lagi kasus yang harus ia tangani—meskipun tidak ada yang ia kerjakan di sana selain malas-malasan. Lantas ia akan pulang setelah makan malam, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya di ruangannya yang baginya terasa lebih sunyi dari sebelumnya.

Sekarang ia sungguh-sungguh menyesal. Ia begitu bodoh lantaran tidak mencoba untuk menahan kepergian orang terkasihnya. Namun penyesalan tiada guna. Padahal semestinya cukup sekali ia merasakannya.

Sungguh, jauh dari Jaejoong bagaikan hidup namun tak bernapas….

.

.

* * *

**END**

.

.

_**Characters belongs to God, **__**I own nothing but this YunJae fanfiction**__**, and **__**I gain no profit from this fanfiction. Thanks for reading, and the reviews in the prequel:**_

**YunHolic, titieswidi, SimviR, Vic, NaraYuuki, ichigo song, shifayunjaeshipper, Guest, irengiovanny, BooFishy, TiGarini **(terima kasih banyak ^^)**, rly c jaekyu, meybi** (iya, memang gantung, dan sebenarnya aku memang lemah banget dalam bikin plot, masih harus banyak belajar nih ^^v dan untuk ff Loving You Like Crazy, ku akhiri sampai situ karena lanjutannya ini lebih dilihat dari sudut pandang Yunho, sedangkan yang itu dari Jae ^^)**, js-ie, FaniHyuk, keiko, desi2121, Himawari Ezuki** (aku pernah sakit yang membuat bbku turun lima kilo dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu *beda kasus* ^^v)**, tinaff359** (selama belum tamat, pasti masih ingat kok eon, apalagi nulis YunJae juga menyenangkan ^^ dan dengan publish ff ini sebenarnya targetku sudah tercapai di sini, tapi masih pengin nulis ff yang Yunho-nya jadi dokter #lah)**, Jejejeje, The DeVil's eyes** (jika ditanya ending jenis apa? jawabannya; itu memang bukan ending terindah, namun ending terbaik menurutku ^^v)

Jika ada scene atau rangkaian kata yang tak asing, mungkin karena kalian sudah baca satu-satunya ffku yang shounen ai di fandom sebelah, hoho. Dan itu memang terinspirasi dari suatu ciuman yang diceritakan Yunho Oppa di TAXI sama lagu One Kiss juga. Terus judul ff ini juga minjem dari lagunya Bang JJ, terutama bagian 'meski hidup tapi seperti tak hidup' tapi sudah ku ganti dengan kata lain.

Oh ya, karakter JJ di ff ini dan di Loving You Like Crazy masih terkesan laki tidak sih? Kalau kecewekan, berarti aku gagal nih nulis romance slash.

Yak, sekali lagi, sama halnya dengan Loving You Like Crazy, ending ff ini juga bukan yang terbaik, namun terindah di mata orang-hobi-nulis yang amatir ini. Seperti kata senpaiku; _it's the best ending, not sad ending_. Tapi beneran aku juga tanya pada diri sendiri; sebenarnya ending macam apa ini? Haha, sampai jumpa.

Kalau berkenan, silakan juga baca lanjutannya; **Yeongwonhi**.


End file.
